The Death Sentence
by Fite The Cat
Summary: Fite, in this story, is a bit of a troublemaker. She is stealing from the Cogs a lot, and at one point, she even gets turned into a Cog. But that's a story for another day. This is the story of... The Death Sentence. NOTE: This was made entirely from a roleplay I did with my friends, so it isn't like my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

"I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T STEAL THE BEAK!" Fite shouted as she ran as quickly as she could from the Lawbots chasing her. Fite is a tall aqua cat, you've probably met her before. So, anyways, she was running and running, until she tripped and the Legal Eagle's beak fell out of her pocket. "Uh, I can explain..."

Fite, in this story, is a bit of a troublemaker. She is stealing from the Cogs a lot, and at one point, she even gets turned into a Cog. But that's a story for another day. This is the story of... _**The Death Sentence.**_

So, one day, she was being chased by Cogs again. "I SWEAR, I WAS FRAMED THIS TIME!" she screamed. I can't tell you if she really was framed or not, even though I'm the author. Mostly because it doesn't matter. So, the Cogs finally caught her, and she cowered under the Legal Eagle she had stolen the beak from, and a Big Wig. "First of all, give me my beak back!" the Legal Eagle said, snatching his beak from her. "Secondly," the Big Wig continued, "give ME my wig back!" He snatched the wig from her. "B-but I told you I was framed for that one!" she stuttered. "Whatever," the Big Wig said to that. "The CJ will deal with you." "Help?" she mumbled as she was dragged off.


	2. Chapter 2

"I find you guilty of stealing a Legal Eagle's beak and a Big Wig's wig, along with many other things. I sentence you to death," the CJ said as he rapped on the stand with his gavel. "_Death? _You can't do that!" Fite screamed at the news. "And yet, you Toons do just that to us every single day..." he replied, with a woeful tone in his voice (If Cogs can have tones... apparently so). "Oh... I never thought about it that way..." A Lawbot came over to Fite with a pair of handcuffs. She didn't resist.

**[Begin Transmission]**

**You Toons are all guilty of mass murder. We have Fite locked in a cell, and we will be putting her to sleep soon, but we're going to get you other Toons as well. Fite won't be the only one to pay for what you've done.**

**[End Transmission]**

Thousands of Toons gathered at the Toon Hall, confused and worried. One Toon, Silly Spiffy Flippenzapper, wanted to be the hero, and ran in. "Don't worry Fite, I'll save you!" He ran in, and saw thousands of Lawbots. "On second thought, you'll be fine!" he said before running out. He did hear Fite say one thing before he ran off. "No, we deserve this."


	3. Chapter 3

A while passed, with Fite curled up in a cell, until one Toon named William texted Fite.

_I can save you. I can get you away from those cogs._

_Me_  
_I deserve to die ;-;_  
_We all do_

_William_  
_No... You don't._  
_No one does._  
_You are and always will be in the right._  
_I have done much more horrible things._  
_MUCH more._  
_I've killed more than just cogs._

_Me_  
_What...?_

_William_  
_What I'm saying is, I may not be completely sane, but I do know that you have done no wrong._

_Me_  
_Oh..._  
_Hmm..._

_William_  
_I can get you all away from here._  
_I know why cogs are the way they are._  
_I know that hidden deep inside their minds, buried and trapped is a human being who once loved, who once felt. Who once had FUN._  
_And, well, I know how to fix it. How to make everything right._  
_But, there is a cost._

_Me_  
_What would that be?_

_William_  
_Toons will have to learn to make harmony with those who were once known as Cogs._  
_But, it will be fairly easy._

_Me_  
_I don't think..._

_William_  
_They will have no memories of what they were before._

_Me_  
_So, how would it be easy?_

_William_  
_All Toons have to do is trust._  
_And love._

_Me_  
_That sounds... cheesy._

_William_  
_I know, but it's very true._

_Me_  
_Is it?_

_William_  
_It is... trust me._

"It's time." The Chairman walked towards Fite as he said those words.


	4. Chapter 4

"I... I don't... deserve to die..." Fite mumbled, just loudly enough so the CJ could hear it. "Sorry, your fate has been sealed," he said. "Dang it..."

He got a syringe and filled it with a poison. "I'm scared of needles," she said, wide-eyed. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed. "Don't worry, Fite, I'm here!" she heard William shout. He unlocked the cell door she was in and grabbed her hand. They teleported far, far away, to a castle outside of Toontown. "Wow, this castle is beautiful..." she said. "You must stay... And I must go... Do you understand?" he said, taking the crown he had on his head off, and putting it onto her head. "No, I don't understand..." she replied. "I must end this injustice." He slowly walked away, disappearing out of sight. Fite was left standing there, wide-eyed and confused.

She then heard a cackle, and saw the CJ appear out of nowhere. The CJ saw Fite as a beautiful Toon draped in white.

Apollo, another Toon, jumped in looking like a hero, and gave a shining grin. He threw his bag towards Fite, and inside them were the gags needed to defeat the CJ.

**MEANWHILE:**  
William rushed to the manhole in Bossbot HQ, dropping down into it and found hi way around the winding tunnels, finally destroying one particular machine.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE:**

The gag pouch flew to the side. "Where did that white gown come from? Wasn't she wearing a t-shirt and skirt?" the CJ remarked. "Yes, I was. I don't know where it came from, either." She started to float up to heaven. "Oh, that's why.


	5. Chapter 5

***Ahem* MEANWHILE, IN ****REALITY:**

Fite caught the bag and rummaged through it, grabbing the button for a Toontanic. She pressed it.

The Toontanic fell to the side as the Cogs became... human. Fite stared at what used to be the CJ, speechless and motionless. She dropped the button. "It couldn't be... D-Dad?"

She ran up to the "CJ" and threw her arms around him. "Dad!" she smiled, and hugged him so tightly, if he had hugged him much tighter, she would've choked him to death.

Apollo smiled, knowing everyone was reunited. William teleported back to the castle and smiled as well.

**The End**


End file.
